Fury of Lincoln Loud EXTRA
by WildKirbyAtrox
Summary: Minor sequel to Fury of Lincoln Loud. A few changes have been made if you read this on DeviantART. ONE-SHOT.


**It is I, BloodKirbyUnleashed. Here's the minor sequel to my first fan fiction... Which the reception is generally alright, but of course (as I expected), I got some stinkers who disagreed with this. I mean yes I DID say that you guys are free to disagree with how I wrote Fury of Lincoln Loud (and I'm pretty sure I stated that I'd be doing a rewrite as well... And I'll probably need to call it an extended version too). So before we get into this minor sequel that is rushed and what-not, let me call back to some peoples who posted their reviews both good and bad (please forgive me if I do not mention you or anything):**

 **That Engineer:** _Hehehe, sorry if it's redundant for you, man. To be honest, I didn't really want to post Fury of Lincoln Loud and keep it on DeviantART. But I went and posted it here anyway (as well as making some slight changes on both that story and the EXTRA as_ well).

 **ArgusVulcan:** _Admittedly, yes. I did say that there are some fan fiction references but looking at this now, I can only remember just one or two references I threw into the mix. My bad. xD_

 **celrock:** _Yeah, back in January or whatever, I felt this weird urge to write something that has Lincoln finally losing it. But of course, being my first fan fiction and what-not, it's... Not exactly how I wanted it to be. Oh well. I'll probably do better in the future. And good to hear you have a DeviantART yourself. :U_

 **The Critik:** _HOW DARE YOU GO AT ME LIKE A MAD GORILLA YOU ONE-EYED BOTTOM FEEDER... Okay jokes aside, here's the first LEGITIMATE criticism for this story I got. Ever. Like I said, the first guy who didn't like this story gave me some crap joke meme bullcrap that had the label "triggered." If it makes you feel any better, there's going to be a rewrite version of Fury of Lincoln Loud. Anyway, looking back at that story, you're right. It's not the best fan fiction, even if it is my first one. As I said to the other guy above, it's not exactly how I wanted it to be. Though, something that I don't understand is the way you made the comparison "Think Positive" to "Brawl in the Family." I never said this is a comparison by any means, as I stated that Fury of Lincoln Loud is based on and inspired by that aforementioned Regular Show episode. I apologize if you felt that I was going in that particular direction in some way. Also, yes I realize Lincoln yelling and then apologizing does seem unfitting in a way or two, but I made it like that because I didn't want to go too far. Yes, I could've made Lincoln say something like, "I hope you got what you deserved" or something similar to that variation. However, I've seen stories where the author(s) blow Lincoln's anger WAY out of proportion to a point where it's even more painful to look at let alone read, such as beating the crap out of his sisters hard core for instance. The way I had that apology go and what-not is also a reference to another fan fiction "It's Not a Date!" Which happens to be another story that inspired this bit right there. And while I'm at it, "being hit with the Anger Beam?" Uhhh... Think about what I said... Do you really want me to blow Lincoln's anger WAY out of proportion? You can still disagree or whatever, sure. I won't hold it against you what-so-ever. I just needed to clarify a few things with you so that you'd understand. No hard feelings. :U_

 **Dread55:** _I'm sorry you feel that way about the story. I did say that it IS my first fan fiction, but that's not enough. Still, I highly suggest you read a handful of what I said to The Critik... I would be lying to you if I said I didn't hold back. I didn't want to take the story too far, so I had it go the way it did. Maybe in the rewrite the Loud Sisters will get 'solo_ yelling.'

 **Red the Pokemon Trainer:** _I changed Fury of Lincoln Loud's rating to T. Also, I didn't add swearing because that would have been a tad too easy in some way. And NO. I don't want a handful of my stories to be emo and what-not. Maybe I'll do that in something else completely unrelated. Maybe..._

 **Okay, now that I got THAT out of the way, here it is: Fury of Lincoln Loud EXTRA... Yeah it's rushed. My apologies.  
**

* * *

Following the past several days since the incident, Lincoln Loud still visits Dr. Lopez for anger management issues. However, these sessions have been less frequent lately. The white-haired boy has not gotten himself into mishaps with his sisters, and vice versa.

(Or rather, there were SOME issues that rose up again that were about Lincoln's newly discovered cooking skills, but that will be explored some other time. It's not so much what the Loud Sisters did, it's mostly what Lincoln did... And it didn't happen yet as well. Okay I said too much. MOVING ON.)

Lisa Loud has just finished cleaning out a few things from out of her and Lily's room. These materials she's getting rid of are the same vests, clipboards, papers, and chart that revolved around the so-called "Sister Fight Protocol." The young genius grabbed the materials and went downstairs to her sisters, who had a large card board box. Upon noticing Lisa's arrival, Luna immediately opens the box and helps Lisa place the contents inside.

"No more Sister Fight Protocol," Lisa said. "To think we were all fully aware of our heinous actions and how to properly fix them."

"Yeah, Lincoln's right," Luna replied. "We were all fighting each other over something so dumb... Over some dress..."

"There were times when Lincoln DID help during our arguments," Lynn Jr. said. "Remember that time when Lucy and I fought?" Lucy adds, "Even though he was mostly looking to get you out of his room, he still cared about us."

"I hate to admit it, but Lincoln DOES know how to stop me and Lana from killing each other," Lola replied. Lana adds, "It's true."

"Let's not forget how he literally gave up a few things for our sake," Lori said. "Like that time when he offered to cover for me and not go to that rotten kid's party, while I go to the dance."

"You know... There is ONE thing Lincoln gave up for me," Lucy said as she surprised and/or scared everyone around her. "Do you remember the toilet incident that had the Princess Pony book? The truth is, that was MY book that I hid in the toilet. Not Lincoln's."

Upon saying this, the sisters are shocked at what Lucy said as they shout in unison, "WHAT!?"

"I tend to read Princess Pony from time to time, because sometimes even I need a break from the darkness," Lucy answered. "Lincoln only said it's his because he knew I couldn't take the teasing from all of you when he could."

Good grief. The sisters didn't think it was possible but it is: They new feel even more guilty about their mistreatment towards their only brother than before.

"And with that," Lucy continues. "He gave up on going to that convention, and missed out on it for a week for my sake."

"Wow," Lori replied. "We really do need to start treating Lincoln with more love and respect..."

As Lori said that, Lincoln reenters the house after yet another appointment with Dr. Lopez. He looks around a bit, and notices the large box.

"Hey guys, "Lincoln greets his sisters. "What's all this?"

"These items, older brother," Lisa answers as she continues, "Are the materials for Sister Fight Protocol being disposed of. Never again will we allow such trivial nonsense get the better of us in this type of context."

"Talk about a load off," Lincoln says as he sighs out of relief. "I mean, I'm glad you guys are putting an end to that stuff for sure, but..."

The white-haired boy doesn't continue speaking as he looks off to the side. He still feels guilty himself for screaming at the top of his lungs at his sisters for a truck-load of inconvenience they caused him. Yes, he needed to vent out in one way or another and the Loud Sisters had it coming for a long time. Unfortunately, Lincoln continues to take most of the blame for doing something out of character.

"What if I actually didn't do anything during your big fight?" Lincoln asked. "Would we still be causing each other a lot of stress and inconvenience? Or would we still..."

Lori interrupts him before he could continue while saying, "Linky, all that yelling you did was more than just necessary. If you did that in some other situation, things would've gotten worse. We literally deserved it too..."

Luna also approaches Lincoln and puts her hand on his shoulder and says, "I'm not gonna lie. A lot of what you shouted a while ago actually did kind of hurt, but she's right. We did deserve it. But don't worry too much about it, bro," Luna says as she reassures him. "All that matters is that we won't be treating each other that badly anymore." Lincoln responds, "Well... Alright. Still, I wish there's something I could do to make up for it."

"Well for starters," Lola answered AND starts, "You could stop with lying to us from time to time."

That made Lori nudge Lola for saying that. However, it did cause Lincoln to remember a few instances from when he told some lies in the past. Like that time when he was dishonest about Ronnie Anne not asking him to the Sadie Hawkin's Dance (which, ironically, turned out to be true because she wanted to go to the arcade with Lincoln instead). Another instance was when he took advantage of Lynn's absurd superstitions about Lincoln having bad luck to a point where it greatly backfired on him in such deplorable ways.

"Ugh, please don't remind me of those times," Lincoln replied. "I still can't believe you guys sold all my stuff for one stupid misunderstanding..."

"Well, not Bun-Bun... We kept him around just in case," Leni said.

"At least I don't have to wear that stupid costume anymore," Lincoln said. "Speaking of which, what happened to that squirrel costume I had to wear?"

As Lincoln asked that, Lynn Loud Sr. comes in carrying the aforementioned Squirrel Costume and says, "Right here, son. Don't worry, we won't make you wear it again." The Father tosses the costume into the box.

"I realize this box is mostly for holding everything from the Sister Fight Protocol, but a little extra something is necessary to add here," Lynn Sr. said. "Anything bad we've done ourselves or to each other must go in here."

"Precisely," Lisa replied. "Of course, we might get ourselves into future worst-case-scenarios..."

"But at least we all have each other, right?" Lincoln added. The Loud Sisters and Lynn Sr. respond in unison, "Yep!" The white-haired boy then continues with, "I should throw in my Noise-B-Gone's into this box too, but I gave them to Clyde."

"Well, let's just hope he doesn't end up like you, or rather, us," Lynn Jr said. "And even if something DOES happen again, we won't stick to our guns the old way."

"Really? You guys mean it?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course, twerp," Lori replied.

(She's not calling him twerp in THAT context you serious-minded hooligans.)

The oldest Loud Sibling continues with, "What? Did you expect us to break our promise and start mocking you for trying to find your own talent, like trying out for a School Drama Class, for instance?"

"We won't mock you so that you'd realize some dumb moral," Lynn Jr. added. "That's a bull crap excuse to break our promise with you, bro."

"Lynn Jr., watch your language!" Lynn Sr. says as he rebukes his sports daughter.

"But seriously, the only chance of that happening is if some low-life wanted us to forget our important life lessons," Luan stated. The rest of the sisters end up laughing, because they're in disbelief of such a meta-reference ever happening.

Lincoln is stunned at what he heard, apart from Lynn Sr. scolding the jock for being a potty mouth. He's grateful for the fact that his sisters won't be hurting him too badly again, but a part of him still feels bad about it. Luna quickly picks up on this by noticing his facial expressions.

"Lincoln," Luna started. "I said this before and I'll say it again. Don't worry too much about it. It's not too late. It's never too late, if you still want to make things right with us."

The rocker's reassuring words seem to have reached her brother, as he gets his spirits up and says, "You're right, you guys. I shouldn't dwell on the past too much. I guess some challenges can help every once in a while, as long as we keep those in moderation."

"Agreed, older brother," Lisa said. "Now then, without any further delays, let's get this over with.

The Loud Siblings and their father finish filling up the box with undesirable items from Sister Fight Protocol, and other bad experiences. They take it into the attic and place it into the darkest corners of that part of the house. Of course, not after writing, "Do Not Open" on the box.

Not too long after, Rita Loud enters the house with a certain package of some kind. The Loud Siblings greet her in unison, "Hi, Mom."

"Hey, kids," Rita answers. "So did you finally get the box taken care of?"

"Yep!" Lynn Sr. confirmed. "And did you get Lincoln's package?"

"My package? Lincoln asked. "I don't remember asking for anything."

Rita hands the package to her son and replies, "You didn't, sweetheart. I felt so horrible about selling a lot of your stuff from that time, so I went out and bought you your very own good luck charm. It was a little too expensive, but anything to make it up to you, Lincoln."

Lincoln is a little bugged due to being reminded of that specific event. Either way, he slowly opens up the package and it is revealed: an Ace-Savvy themed Platinum Clover-shaped necklace with a picture of the Aces of Spades on it, which looks just like the 'logo' of Lincoln's favorite superhero. The Loud Sisters and Lynn Sr. cringed, thinking that the necklace would only remind Lincoln of the aforementioned incident. Upon setting his eyes upon the necklace, however, the white-haired boy was ecstatic.

"Th-Thank you so much, Mom! I LOVE IT!"

"I'm glad you love my apology gift for you, sweetie," Rita responded. "It was a good thing Pop-Pop straightened us out after that incident."

"Yeah, I don't want to see him so mad again," Lynn Sr. added.

He quickly puts on the necklace and hugs his Mother out of gratitude. Then the rest of the family ended up joining the hug. After a short while, they break apart form the hug as they hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," Lori said as she opens the door. It was Ronnie Anne Santiago.

"Oh, hey Ronnie Anne," Lincoln greeted her.

"Hey, Lame-O," the tomboy greeted back. "Wanna hang out with me at the arcade? Nice necklace, by the way."

(Again, NOT in that context.)

"Sure, I'll go with you," Lincoln said. He turns to his parents and says, "Mom, Dad, I'm going to the arcade with Ronnie Anne. Is that okay?"

"Sure, son," Lynn Sr. answered. "Just be back before sun down. Also, why don't I give you two a ride over." Lincoln and his father exit the house and head over to Vanzilla, while Rita goes upstairs to put Lily in her crib for her nap. Though, Ronnie Anne sticks around for a brief moment.

"Hey guys," Ronnie Anne says in secret to the Loud Sisters. "I have this secret CD containing a boat-load all your precious Hugh stuff."

As she hands the CD over, Lori puts up her hand and slowly steps back as she says, "Please... Don't remind me of that guy. Not after what happened between him and Bobby Boo-Boo-Bear." She regains her composure after shuddering at the memories of said incident.

"Besides, I have a date coming up with your brother too," She says to the Santiago girl, while quickly running up the stairs.

"We'll take the CD, Ronnie Anne," Lisa said, while making her creepy smile. "Thank you very much..."

"Ronnie Anne, you coming?" Lincoln calls to her from outside the house. She replies, "Coming!"

"Now then," Lisa says to the remainder of the Loud Sisters who are NOT Lori and Lily. "Let us salvage all of our Hugh memorabilia while we still can!"

And thus, Lynn Sr. drives Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to the arcade, Lori prepares for her date with Bobby, Rita gets Lily ready for her nap, and the rest of the Loud Sisters prepare themselves to oggle at Lincoln's former tutor. Little do they know... What Ronnie Anne really gave them is in fact a COMPLETELY BLANK CD. Yes. It contains absolutely nothing.

END.

* * *

 **Okay. There will be more stories coming in the future... But I have no idea as to when I'll ever get around to those... Or if I'm even wanted here for that matter. Seriously, Fury of Lincoln Loud will get a rewrite (and I have an idea as to how it will end as opposed to the original story). BITE ME. ;D**

 **This is BloodKirbyUnleashed, and I'll be out of your hair now.**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
